Someone has a crush
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Jenny Rebecca is 12 years old, and she has a crush... on Justin, who is flattered. This idea came from someone's plot bunny over on MW, I thought I'd share it here, too. I don't usually pick someone else's plot bunny, but I got an idea and ran with it. This story is also dedicated to Jackie Mag, cause it's her birthday! Cheers to you, love! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The name Justin Taylor was synonymous with great art, maybe not to everyone's taste, but give anyone a piece of art to view and everyone's a critic. Justin couldn't believe he was finally where he wanted to be. He had the freedom to create whatever he wanted without the limitations of finding money to pay the bills or painting what someone else told him to paint.

The first couple of years in New York had been the hardest of his life, and that's comparing to the time it took him to recover from the bashing. Of course he had Brian there for that time period, no matter how rocky their non-conventional non-relationship was then. Their relationship was still non-conventional, but it worked, it more than worked, even if it wasn't what Justin originally thought he wanted.

There were times, late at night, when the lights were out and everything had stopped, that he missed Brian fiercely. But there were other times when Brian was visiting, or he visited Brian, or even when he was in the middle of painting his next piece that he knew what he was doing was right, and he was right where he should be.

They had talked about Justin coming home, soon, but he didn't know how soon that would be. It didn't matter right now, though, Justin had just finished his second solo show, selling most of his pieces, and he was packing up the few pieces he chose to keep to be part of an exhibit at the Sydney Bloom Gallery.

Lindsay and Mel had moved back from Toronto when Gus was 10, and JR was 5. They had made a life for themselves, and they had been happy, for the most part. Lindsay's working for the gallery before they moved helped in her finding a steady job at a gallery in Toronto. However, Mel couldn't practice law without going back to college, and they didn't need those bills, so she worked as a paralegal. The kids made new friends, and they lived comfortably, and then they realized how lucky they had been to have so many friends and family so close for help, for advice, for babysitting, or anything else.

Lindsay had been offered a job at the Sydney Bloom Gallery shortly after they moved back, and while Mel was hired by a different firm, having international legal experience was a huge plus. Lindsay and Justin didn't contact each other often, but Justin did talk to Gus as often as he could, which was less often than he'd like. Gus was looking more like Brian every time he saw him, and even though he knew Gus was nothing like Brian when Brian was 17, Gus was definitely becoming a ladies man.

The few times they talked during Gus's high school years Gus always had a different girlfriend, but blushed at any implication that their relationships went beyond hand holding, or as Gus liked saying, up to second-base. Gus told him about JR and the little princess she was becoming. Only 12 and everything had to be pink, or sparkly, or frilly, and she had more accessories to put in her hair than he could think to use. Justin had a sister, he knew what that was like so could sympathize.

On the plus side, having a little sister made Gus her protector and defender, even if he did feel like killing her at least once every other month. Which, of course, Justin convinced him was perfectly normal, he loved Molly but could have happily strangled her a number of times. He and Molly got along great now, and he was very sorry he missed her growing into the young woman she was, but she was more understanding and accepting of Justin and his career and lifestyle than either of his parents. His mother had come around eventually, but Molly was accepting the moment she understood what Justin had gone through.

For a while they kept in contact only through email, but now that she was a college graduate and had a career of her own they called regularly and she even made it to his shows. Justin reassured Gus that if he loved JR now then they would always have that bond and at some times after puberty slows down he wouldn't feel the need to kill her. Gus wasn't sure, but he would trust Justin.

Justin had seen pictures of JR that Gus had sent him, and she was a little princess. She was cute, with Mel's self-assuredness and Michael's girl next-door looks, and she would be knocking them dead when she grew up, whomever she decided she liked. Justin wasn't one to assume and he wasn't about to assume all the pretty in pink meant that JR would be straight, or lesbian. For as much as Brian might not like Mel, he was holding out hope that JR would be gay since his own son wasn't. He had given Lindsay a hard time, for a couple of years after finding that out. Not seriously, because he would be there for Gus no matter what, but it was fun, for Brian, to see Lindsay's reaction.

Although that teasing stopped right after Gus asked him to stop. Not that Gus had a problem with his parents teasing each other, he remembered and heard a few arguments, comments, innuendos, and insults over the years. However, no matter how much he couldn't stand his sister at times she had asked him to ask Brian to stop, without explanation, and while Brian still wanted an explanation, he would do anything for Gus.

Justin had only seen Gus once in person since his move to New York, about a year after Lindsay and Mel moved back to Pittsburgh. Brian had been visiting Gus and finally convinced the munchers to let him take Gus with him to visit Justin in New York. Justin is still sure that they only agreed because Justin would be staying in the hotel with Brian, but he didn't ask. He was just glad that he was able to see Gus.

He was hoping he'd be able to see Gus more often now that Brian was going to be coming to New York more. Brian had been working the last few years setting up a Kinnetik New York, and the apartment that he had in the third floor of the building that was now Kinnetik 2 (as Justin liked calling it) was perfect for Justin to stay with Brian when he was in town and to see Gus, when he would eventually start NYU next year.

Brian had originally asked Justin to move into his apartment once the building was officially Kinnetik's, but Justin liked his freedom too much to give it up. Brian and Justin had maintained their long distance relationship, and they were exclusive, when in the same town, but when they were apart, they could fuck who they wanted and sleep where they wanted. Justin had no problem staying in Brian's hotel room when Brian visited, or staying in Brian's loft on the occasion he visited home. The thought of living with Brian again was very tempting, but he didn't want to fall in the same trap they had been before he moved.

He was always relying on someone else, with the exception of the dump he lived in before the infamous proposal, and he appreciated his freedom and independence more than he thought he would. Not to mention the fact that since the apartment was indeed Brian's, he had no interest in ever walking in on Brian with someone else. He knew Brian didn't trick like he used to, and Brian was more mellow than he used to be, but it wasn't above Brian to use a trick to prove a point, even if it would almost seem out of character now.

Brian reluctantly agreed that Justin might have a point at having their own space. Brian did travel for work and there were times that Justin wasn't available to visit when Brian went to New York. Justin agreed to stay with Brian in his new apartment when Brian was in town, but not live there. Brian stayed with Justin a couple of times and regretted it both times. Not because waking up next to Justin was a hardship, but since Justin lived in Chelsea in a brownstone that seemed to be more artists than anything else it was like living in an artist commune. Justin happily called Brian a drama queen and label queen until Brian tackled Justin against his tacky bed and fucked him until he could barely walk into his ridiculously eclectic bathroom. It would feel weird being in Brian's place when Brian was back home anyway.

Justin was looking forward to going home for his next art show… he still thought of the Pitts as home, no matter how much he enjoyed New York. The Pitts held too many memories, more than half of his lifetime of firsts, and of course, Brian. He never had tried to convince himself that Brian wasn't the one for him, he was, and he was certain, that sometime in the future that he and Brian would be together in every way they could possibly be.

There were those in the art world who thought him taking part in an exhibit in Pittsburgh was a step in the wrong direction, but he couldn't turn his back on where he started. He'd only had a couple of solo shows, but his first official exhibit was at the Bloom, and he was honored to take part in a new exhibit of abstract modern artists. There would be some local artists, and some nationally and internationally renowned artists, and part of the proceeds would benefit a local organization that helped kids heal through art, something he had personal experience with and could completely sympathize.

Sydney Bloom had sent a letter to all the artists he invited to take part in the exhibit, because of their experience, their talent, their status in the art world, and they had all been previous exhibitors and artists at the Bloom. Lindsay had gone the extra step and called him to ask personally, partly because she wanted to make sure he got the letter (and to accept), and partly because it would be an honor to the gallery and to show everyone where he came from and look where he is now (in other words to show off that she knew a famous artist at a level she could never get to, even though she would never admit to any of that).

Everyone in the Pitts was looking forward the Bloom's exhibit, although those in the art community were probably looking forward to the art more than the artist. The artist's family and friends were much more excited about the artist. His career in New York kept him very busy. When he first started he had to work two part time jobs to make ends meet and barely had the time to paint. With a little help from Brian, albeit after twisting his arm (and a few other body parts... he should never debate offers for help when in bed with the man), he was able to cut back a few hours from one job to have enough time to paint a bit in a shared studio and look for an agent.

Once he found an agent willing to represent up and coming artists, he was able to get his name and work around more. It started with a few pieces as part of other shows, which led to a few small commissions painting what the customer wanted. He still had his pieces from his original show at the Bloom, and they helped pave the way into a few larger galleries, provided he used those exact paintings, along with a few new ones.

It took more years than he thought it would, and he and Brian had a couple of rough years when he first moved. Having Brian in his life went a long way to helping Justin prove that he made the right decision. And of course Brian was convinced that Justin wouldn't have been as successful without his move. Whatever might have been, he wouldn't change what he had now for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin arrived at Pittsburgh International on a bright sunny spring day, and after collecting his luggage he made his way out of the airport to a very familiar and welcoming sight. Brian Kinney and his beloved corvette, although don't let Brian hear that endearment. After a short but heated kiss they were on their way to the loft. The flight was short, but with restrictions and regulations being what they were a one and a half hour flight often turned into a six hour trip. He couldn't wait to get home, and yes, no matter how much he loved his independence and freedom, and although he didn't quite know when he would move back, the loft still felt like home.

A heated embrace in the lift was their standard greeting. Barely restrained rubbing as the door was unlocked and unarmed, followed by quickly locking and rearming, and the trail of clothes being torn off on their way to the bedroom was their conversation. One hard fast pounding followed by much slower lovemaking in the shower found the lovers in bed, cuddled up in each other's arms sharing slow sweet kisses. When they finally broke apart they took a moment to speak for the first time, sharing a "hey" with the other.

Words weren't needed, discussion wasn't necessary, they had been doing this for so many years that it didn't matter that they hadn't seen each other in months, they fell into their routine with ease. Morning would come soon enough, and that meant the standard trip to the diner so Debbie could fawn over her "Sunshine", and Justin could have the greasy food that he didn't enjoy as much in New York. No morning would be complete without shared blow jobs, or middle of the night fucking. They had to make up for lost time and for the rest of the day. Instead of coming back home and jumping right back in bed, this trip would be spent actually visiting friends and family before the exhibit officially opened at the end of the week.

Debbie, Ted and Emmett were the only ones to greet Brian and Justin at the diner the next morning.

"Sunshine!" Justin couldn't exactly say he'd missed the bear hug that followed the exclamation, but he couldn't fault Debbie for her style and enthusiasm.

"A little louder Deb, I think the next town didn't hear you."

"Fuck you asshole, I haven't seen Sunshine in years." She delivered grinning from ear to ear, Debbie's own way of saying I love you too to the most emotionally stunted man Justin had met. Or at least he used to be, but Debbie and Brian had their own form of communication.

"And your morning wouldn't be complete without breaking the ear drums of all your customers to see someone who hasn't changed since you saw him last."

"And you'd know all about what has and hasn't changed since you couldn't drag your fucking ass out of bed before 10am," she said laughing at her own pun, knowing exactly what her two boys were up to this morning.

"An ass that wants to sit and have coffee and breakfast since I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"Not true, you had a high protein snack early this morning," Brian smirked, to which he was smacked on the back of the head by Debbie.

"Which means you both need some real fucking food… don't argue with me, you're both getting exactly what I decide to serve you… and you," she said pointing to Justin, "welcome home Sunshine."

Justin could only smile and laugh as she walked away yelling into the kitchen their order, knowing exactly what they would want, even if it had been a couple of years since he'd been here.

Justin and Brian had already joined Ted and Emmett, and if weren't for Ted's suit, Emmett's more professional attire, along with both of them wearing wedding rings, it would seem like he had gone back in time. All that was missing was Michael complaining about him sitting too close to Brian to be complete. Ted and Emmett were all too happy to fill Justin in on the things he had missed, from Ted and Blake's wedding, to Emmett and Drew's engagement, and Emmett's fabulous catering and event planning business. Ted and Brian continued talking about business in the New York office while Emmett grilled Justin about his shows and upcoming exhibit. Of course an exhibit Emmett knew all about since he was planning the opening night party.

Breakfast was delicious, the company amazing, the coffee strong, and Brian's hand on his leg moving up and down enough to tease but not enough to arouse was the most perfect morning Justin had had in a long time. He honestly couldn't wait to see everyone. He couldn't remember the last time he traveled for more than a couple of days at a time, and any previous time back in the Pitts saw Justin not leaving the loft except for the occasional, non-delivered, meal.

This trip he would be staying with Brian for the entirety of the show, which was going to last almost two months. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly it felt surreal, like something from a previous life, where Debbie would soon ask him to get his bubble butt back to work and he'd be watching Brian go off to Babylon without him. He was almost looking forward to seeing everyone else in the next couple of days, it would remind him of reality, that he actually was a well-known artist and he had his own life and car, and could go where he wanted when he wanted without depending on anyone else.

He technically didn't have a car since you didn't need one in New York, and anytime he was in the Pitts Brian drove them. However, this trip, with being here for as long as he was he would need a car to get around. He didn't mind the bus, but after being in New York for so long, he didn't want to go back to transportation that wasn't the subway and taxis. And again, Brian offered to help, although after looking up the cost of renting a car for two months, it didn't take much to accept the use of Brian's Jeep.

Justin had a lot of fond memories of that Jeep, in that Jeep, and he couldn't believe that Brian had kept it. Brian chalked it up to it being a good car, but Justin could see the underlying emotion that Brian wouldn't admit, that they shared the same exact memories of the Jeep. Brian made sure it stayed in good condition, and Justin had driven it before, but not often. He was looking forward to using it now. He thought Brian would have given it to Gus, but of course not Brian. Brian bought Gus a new car for his 16th birthday, what every growing boy needs, freedom.

Justin enjoyed a very filling breakfast where was able to appreciate that no matter how things changed so many things stayed the same. The little differences in everyone's lives made no difference in how the group got along. Ted was still Ted and Emmett was still Emmett, and they traded jokes and insults with each other and Brian like they always had, except for the occasional threat of being fired by Brian to Ted, who knew it was a joke, but always managed to shut Ted up for a while.

After breakfast everyone went on their way. Brian went into work, as there was a meeting that he couldn't reschedule, along with Ted, of course. Emmett went to meet a client of his, and Justin took the Jeep to make his first of many trips to the Bloom to help set up his exhibit. He knew that the people at the gallery would do a fine job of representing his work, but there was an order to his paintings and he probably came across as an eccentric picky artist who had to get their way. It was a stereotype he always despised and yet found himself in again and again, and understood why artists were as picky as they were portrayed. It was unfortunate side effect of having your own creative talent, your soul poured out on canvas for all to see.

Justin spent a couple of hours discussing some more details of opening night and his exhibit schedule with Sydney and Lindsay before making his way to his mom's house. She and Tucker were still happy and while Justin still found it kind of weird to see his mom affectionate with someone just slightly older than himself, he was happy that his mom seemed so happy. Not to mention he had long ago accepted how hypocritical it was of him to fault his mom for dating someone so much younger than her.

Daphne called while he was at his mom's saying she had managed to get a couple of days off, so they should definitely hang out now before she was called in again. Justin bought food for both of them from their favorite sandwich shop, which he was very glad to discover was still there and doing well. Daphne brought drinks and they met back at the loft.

The best friends hugged and went to sit in the living room to eat. Justin turned on the radio low while they were eating and visiting. Daphne's first comment after arriving was that it was weird to be back in the loft after so long.

"I keep expecting to see Brian wander out of the bedroom naked demanding what I'm doing here."

Justin laughed, that had happened a few times in the times Justin lived there.

"I know what you mean. This trip seems so surreal, I feel like I'm back to before I started, I don't even feel like a successful artist, it's like no time has passed."

"Well you know they say some of the most successful people usually don't feel successful or talented, they just create what they have to."

"Oh, I know I'm talented…"

"And so humble."

"You know what I mean," he comments while whacking her arm, he knows she's giving him a hard time, "it kind of feels like I'm still in school and this is home and there isn't New York."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Oh, it's a good thing. I mean I miss living here, and being home, but I'm glad I went to New York. It may be a bit unreal at the moment, but I also know that I have the freedom to drive or fly anywhere I want right now and if I needed to leave, or buy anything, or even trick, I can do it. And stop trying to psychoanalyze me, that's just too weird."

"Sorry, I know, occupational hazard. Once the psychologist in me woke up in school it never turned off. I have to hold my tongue at family gatherings all the time, or even out with friends or coworkers. You don't think Brian would trick though, do you? I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship, personally, but…"

"Nah, I'm not worried. It was just a comment based on previous experiences. Well, you know what it was like when I first lived here. I can't exactly get rid of the memories, but I'm not worried about that happening at all. Brian and I have our way of handling our relationship. He actually admits that we have one, which is new, but I also know that when we're together in the same city, we're exclusive."

Daphne doesn't respond right away, just takes a moment to see what Justin might not be saying. His and Brian's relationship could be passionate and beautiful, but she'd seen the pain and confusion it caused her best friend over the years. She's talked to Justin many times over their years apart, but she can tell that Justin actually knows what he's talking about. Maybe they have finally figured each other out to the point that they will spend the rest of their lives together.

"You know, this may sound crazy, but you actually look happy. I mean you looked happy when you used to live with Brian, but there was always this possibility that you might lose what you had, you might lose him. This time, you really look happy, like you are where you're supposed to be."

"I am Daph, I really am, and that's part of what feels so weird. I don't remember ever being here, in the loft, in the Pitts, with Brian, and feeling so right with everything. … But enough about me, what about you, what about… what was his name? David? Robert?"

"Not even close, his name was Louis, and that was short lived at best. Friends with benefits, kind of. Although we're not really friends anymore. Not that there's any love lost between us, it was great while it lasted, but I'm glad it's over with. Would you believe he was the one who wanted more, and I didn't."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out, but no I'm not surprised, you were always independent and any guy that gets involved with you should realize that you're career comes first."

"I suppose for the right guy, it wouldn't, but yeah, my career has to come first right now. Although it's a bit easier now that I've been where I am for a few years. It's not my own practice, but it's a great office to work in. I was glad that I wasn't the doctor on call this week, and I happened to be able to arrange for a few days off. Although I've still got my pager, just in case."

"You want your own practice?"

"I think I do. At least be the one calling the shots, but I would still be in a practice with other doctors, and definitely an office staff, I have no interest in dealing with all the paperwork and billing."

Just then the door opened and in walked Brian, still in his suit, even though his jacket was off, and his sleeves rolled up. He put down his briefcase and noticed his living room.

"Well doesn't this bring back some memories. Not getting into the booze and my stash are you Sunshine?"

They both laughed, remembering a time when they had indeed done that and Brian had come home to two intoxicated high teenagers. They had let Daphne pass out on the sofa while Brian took a very drunk and horny Justin into their bedroom. Fortunately Daphne slept right through all their activities, but that didn't stop her and Justin from both blushing frequently the following morning after she overheard their morning shower.

"You're stash and booze are safe with me Brian. It wouldn't do for an on-call doctor to show up stoned or drunk."

"Well congratulations Dr. Chanders, Justin told me you had graduated a while ago. Any chance friends get free scrips?"

"Not that kind of doc Brian. I'm a psychotherapist. I can't write prescriptions, but I can psychoanalyze."

"Yeah, she's good too, even if she can't turn it off."

"Maybe not, but I do have tact and don't share what I notice."

"And thank god for that."

They all laughed and shared a bit more banter before Daphne decided to leave after she noticed the subtle but heated looks the two men were sharing. She was glad to see her best friend happy, happier than she'd even seen him, and even though Brian was still Brian, at least in looks and some arrogance, but this Brian freely showed affection to Justin that looked as natural as breathing to him.

Once Daphne had left, Brian ordered Chinese food while Justin finished unpacking, since he hadn't had a chance to do that yet. He had brought enough with him to last a couple of weeks before needing to do laundry. Noticing Brian was still on the phone he didn't might wistfully smiling at the empty drawer at the bottom of Brian's dresser, and room in his closet.

After the food arrived the two men ate in the living room, feeding each other while sharing kisses. The food was soon forgotten as their kisses became more heated. They moaned into the other's mouth, pulling clothes off as the slowly raced to the bedroom. Brian got their first, pulling Justin with him, grinding against each other while standing. Justin decided to take the lead this time and pushed Brian back onto the bed. He looked surprised for just a minute before lust completely took over again. He smirked up at Justin, one eyebrow raised, waiting to see what Justin would do next. Challenging him without needing a word to be spoken.

Justin was more than happy to accept that challenge. It had been far too long since he topped, and he knew Brian would never ask, at least not in anyone's idea of conventional asking. He crawled up Brian's body, massaging with his hands as he went, pausing every so often to kiss or lick a particularly sensitive part of Brian's body. Behind his knees, on his inner thighs, around his naval, sucking his nipples one at a time, with only the barest scrape of his teeth.

Brian was being as quiet as possible, never wanting Justin to know the full effect he always had on him. When Justin took the dominating role in bed it was hot as hell, and made him appreciate all the more that a person who was so much a top prefered to bottom almost every time. Brian was so lost to the haze of lust surrounding him that he barely noticed Justin moving until he heard the telltale ripping of a condom wrapper and looked up just in time to see Justin applying lube to his fingers before opening Brian.

Justin carefully prepared and stretched Brian, going slow, appreciating how quickly Brian became a quiet moaning mess under him. He aimed for Brian's prostate a few times, leaning down to suck on Brian's cock, loving the view that Brian presented him. Brian's back was bowed, his neck was arched, barely restrained moans and panting breath made all the louder in the quiet loft.

"Justin," whispered so quietly he would have missed it if he hadn't been watching Brian's mouth. That was all the request he needed. He nodded, grasped his condom covered cock, and slowly pushed in. Both men moaning, loud enough for each to hear, at the joining.

Brian was so tight and Justin had been on the edge of orgasm for a while, he stopped once he was all the way in. They both picked that moment to open their eyes, sharing a look that spoke everything that didn't need words. Justin leaned forward as Brian leaned up and shared a searing kiss as Justin started moving.

They started moving slow, with Justin slowly sliding out and sliding back in, both men moaning at the feeling and pleasure. The longer they thrusted and kissed, the more imminent their orgasm seemed to come, until they couldn't hold back any longer. Justin sat up and sped up his thrusts, Brian meeting his hips every time. A few more thrusts, perfectly aimed to hit Brian's prostate both men came calling each other's names.

After catching their breath, and so they wouldn't stick to each other, Justin pulled out and threw the condom away. He laid next to Brian, half on the bed, half on Brian. "That was fucking hot."

Brian meant that to sound suave, and was only a bit upset that he still sounded breathless, although this was Justin, and he had come a long way in admitting what Justin actually meant to him. Not to mention that Justin was fucking hot and Brian had no problem bottoming for Justin, occasionally. Justin just smiled into Brian's chest, kissing whatever skin his lips could reach.

After a while they both got up to take a shower, Justin forcing himself not to smile at the way Brian was walking. Once their shower was complete they went to bed early, knowing they had a full day ahead of them the next day. It was Saturday and they had already made plans to spend it with Gus, since he would have come back from spending Spring Break with friends that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Kind of a warning: If anyone feels weird about family members having crushes on extended family members, this chapter may not be your cuppa tea. But you can take it from me, I have a very large, very extended family, some of whom I didn't meet until I was 16. Yes, its definitely possible to have a crush on an extended family member.

* * *

Justin woke up before Brian, anxious to see Gus, and about his upcoming show, the opening would be Monday night. He rarely woke up before Brian so he decided to make himself a snack and start coffee. They might be going out to breakfast with Gus, but Justin was hungry now, and it was better for Brian to start the day with coffee before he left the house, no matter what their plans were.

Plus Justin waking up before Brian gave him the perfect opportunity to draw the man. He could draw or paint Brian from memory at any moment, but having Brian sound asleep, his face and body completely at rest, looking younger and sweeter than any other time Justin saw him was beautiful. And at the moment Justin had the added bonus of knowing that he had about 30 minutes until Brian did wake up, if his slowly throbbing cock was anything to go by.

Justin drew as fast as he could, capturing Brian's surprisingly full lips, his hair as it perfectly framed his face, his nearly hairless, very toned and tanned body, the carefully trimmed hair around his cock, and of course his perfect 9 inch cock, standing practically straight up, the sheet just barely covering his thighs. Not being to wait any longer, Justin set aside his drawing in order to wake up Brian in a way he hadn't been able to do in months.

Two blow jobs, two cups of coffee, and even more shared kisses and gropes, the men were on their way to the munchers. Although Justin still called it Linds and Mels, Brian had never stopped referring to their home as the munchers. He did say it with a softness to his voice that hadn't been there years before.

Gus opened the door right after they rang the doorbell.

"Hey sonny boy."

"Dad," Gus complained, because he was a teen and teens had to complain to terms of endearment, but Justin was pleased to see him smile and blush a little at the same time, clearly he didn't mind the nickname. It was also very pleasing to see them share a hug and completely enjoy it. He didn't want to interrupt so he let Gus pull away first and then he got to fully appreciate Gus and how he had grown.

"Hey Gus, good grief, if you aren't the spitting image of your dad," he couldn't help but share that thought. Gus looked so much like Brian it was unbelievable. There were some features slightly different, that were probably due to Lindsay, but it was still amazing.

"Justin, you're here. God, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Forever, huh, and how old does that make me?"

"No age jokes, Sunshine, especially not since you still look younger than Gus, and you're shorter."

"Hey," Justin commented back to Brian, as he whacked his arm, "no height jokes, and enough with how young I look."

"Weren't you just telling me that you still get carded?"

"Oh shut up, why did I tell you that?"

"No idea, but i'm never letting that go."

"God, I know, just don't remind me too often."

Gus was looking back and forth between his dad and Justin giggling at their banter, he didn't realize how much he missed this until right now. Oh, he missed Justin, he knew that, and he sees his dad all the time and knew he was happy, but seeing Justin in person, watching how close they were standing, seeing the love in their eyes, and how happy they both looked, he had to laugh a bit harder to hide the fact that he felt like crying.

He's sure if he were to say something like that his dad would probably say something about that's what you get from living with a bunch of women, so he chose not so say anything.

"Gus who is it?" They all heard voiced from behind him, coming from the house. A voice that Brian and Gus recognized, but Justin didn't recognize. Must be JR, he actually hadn't heard her voice, of all the times that he talked to Gus, he never talked to JR. He also hadn't seen her in the times that he came to see Brian.

"Good morning, princess," this greeting caught Justin off guard a little, but noticing that Gus didn't react to it at all meant that he must greet her like that all the time. Knowing she was Mel's daughter he thought that was odd, but then he had to remind himself that she was Mikey's daughter, as well. That made total sense. Brian probably saw her all the time, when he saw Gus, or when he was with Mikey. Thank god he was way passed feeling any jealousy at Mikey and his relationship with Brian.

"Hi Brian." She said as she appeared in the doorway. The moment she turned to look in Justin's direction, to see who else was there, it was like she was a deer in headlights. She froze, just staring at Justin, which threw Justin off, not knowing what was going on. Girls always confused him, he only got Daphne because they grew up together, and there were still times he didn't get her.

"Hi JR," he said holding out his hand. She seemed to unfreeze at this, and looked down at his hand before looking back up. She slowly reached out her hand to greet him as he continued, "I don't know if you know who I am, but I'm Justin. You probably don't remember me as I haven't seen you since I used to babysit you when you were a baby."

They let go of each other's hands after shaking, her not saying a word, but blushing up a storm as she shakily tried saying "oh… nice to meet you… or see you… again, umm, I gotta… bye," before taking one glance at Gus with wide eyes and ran in the house and upstairs.

"Okay, that was just weird, and I know my sister, she never objects to meeting new people."

"Women, who can understand anything they do."

"Surprisingly a lot of people, Brian, you just have to take the time to understand them," said Mel as she approached the door.

"And why would I want to do that? Men are so much more… fun," he enunciated, with as much innuendo dripping from the word fun as that word could possibly had. Neither of them looked upset at all, insults were just their standard greeting. Not to mention with Gus standing here, the cleaner their conversation the better.

"You know I have grown up around Grandma Debbie, you'd think you guys would figure out that you don't need to tame what you say to each other," said the wise teenager who had grown up hearing stories the two adults probably didn't know he heard.

"You know, Gus I was just thinking the same thing. Although JR did seem, well, she seemed frightened. I've never gotten that reaction before."

"Like I said, Sunshine, who knows with women. I doubt it was you though."

"I'm gonna go up and make sure she's ok. I'll be down as soon as I can though, is that okay dad?"

Brian tried to hold back the real smile that threatened to come out every time Gus called him dad. "Ok sunny boy, we're not going anywhere without you."

Gus smiled at him and Justin before heading up.

Justin smiled at the exchange, and at Gus, before turning his attention back to Mel and greeting her. It had been years since they saw each other, and they shared a tight hug before Mel led Justin into the kitchen to greet Lindsay again, leaving Brian to follow, shaking his head as the munchers consumed Justin's attention with question after question about everything and nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Gus knocked on JR's door, quietly, not wanting to startle her. "It's me Jay." No one else called her that, just Gus. They may drive each other crazy sometimes, but he was still her big brother.

She opened the door and he came in, closing it softly behind him. She looked miserable and starstruck, if there was such a combination.

"What's up?"

She just shrugged in response. He sat on the bed in front of her, since she was sitting against her headboard hugging her giant teddy bear. It was smaller than her now, but it wasn't too long ago that it was bigger.

"You can tell me you know. Whatever it is I promise to just listen… and I won't laugh, or get upset… unless you need to beat someone up." That got a little chuckle from her. They both knew that Gus would never hurt anyone else, but if someone had hurt his sister, he would do whatever he had to.

"I've… I don't think I've ever seen Justin before."

Okay, not where he thought this was going to go, but he'll go with it, maybe she needed to think about something else.

"Yeah, he moved to New York when you were just a baby. I've only seen him a couple times since then."

"He said he used to babysit me. How does he know our mom's?"

"He used to babysit both of us at times. You've had to have heard about him before though, mom and mom have talked about him before, I'm sure of it, if you were too little or not paying attention, then surely Grandma Deb has talked about him."

She thought about it for a while, and then it hit, and she felt so stupid. "He's that Justin? That means he's… he's, I mean Uncle Brian… your dad, they're… together," she whispered that last word like it couldn't be true.

"Yeah, he's that Justin. And why did you say it like that? You can't possibly have a problem with them being together."

"What? Oh my god, no! That's not what I meant, it's just, well, he's… he's so young. I never thought. I mean I've heard about him, yeah, not that I really pay attention, it's kind of cool to know someone who lives in New York, but I don't know much about him. And I don't care who's with who, but he's so young."

Gus had to chuckle at that, and then explain when it looked like JR looked hurt that he might be laughing at her.

"It's ok Jay, I'm not laughing at you. It's just funny to hear you say he looks young, he's always looked young. Just don't tell my dad that, you know how he is with age. Justin's like 12 years younger already, and Justin's looked like that for as long as I've known him. He looks a bit older when he has a beard, but dad was just saying he still gets asked for his ID, and he's like 34 or 35."

JR didn't know how to respond. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the Justin she'd heard about and the man that just showed up to their house. He didn't look even close to 34 or 35.

"That's old."

"You think Justin's old? How old do you think mom is, either of them, or our dad's?"

"They're ancient."

Gus couldn't help it, he fell over onto the bed laughing. His dad would be furious if he heard that. He could just imagine what he might say. His laughing and what she just said made JR laugh as well. They laughed for what felt like several minutes. Once they caught their breath and calmed down, Gus had a couple more questions to ask.

"So what's with all these questions about Justin?"

"I, umm…." she couldn't stop the blush if she tried. SHe even hid her face in Jess. She loved the bear, he was huge, but so soft. She was bigger than he was now, but she remembered when they went to a carnival for the first time when she was 5 and Gus won him for her.

Gus was watching, but wasn't believing. He got it, finally got it, and he couldn't believe it. He was trying really hard not to laugh. She was too young when he had his first crush to understand, although at least his first crush wasn't on a family member. He was holding back his laughing, but couldn't prevent a snort from coming out.

"Gus!" she practically yelled at him, if you could yell quietly, she clearly didn't want anyone to hear her.

"You do realize that he and my dad…"

"I know, okay? I know, I got that, but it's just…" she had lifted her head to respond to him and he noticed that her eyes were red, and shiny, like she was on the verge of crying.

"It's just what?"

She shook her head, and hid her face again, he could just make out "you'll make fun of me."

"I won't make fun of you, and I'm sorry I laughed, okay? You gotta admit it's kind of funny, though."

"Nuh-uh."

"I mean he's kind of cute, but not my type."

"That's cause guys aren't your type."

"None that I've met so far anyway."

At that she lifted her head up fast and stared at him with wide eyes. "You're… are you gay?"

"No, not gay. I like girls, but there's a couple of guys I've seen that are pretty hot. I don't know if a straight guy is supposed to find other guys hot, although I don't want to, you know, kiss one or anything, but why limit my options to just one gender, you know?"

"I suppose, I mean, I didn't think you could just change like that."

"It's not a choice, Jay. Love or attraction shouldn't be defined by one gender, or what society tells you love or attraction is. You're still young…"

"Oh, like you're so old."

"I may be only 5 years older, but that's enough to have learned a few things you haven't learned yet. Sexuality is fluid, there's no right or wrong, as long as everyone involved agrees. I'm not going to go around telling everyone I'm straight, or gay, or even bisexual. I suppose at the moment I'm straight, but if I'm ever attracted to a guy, or even someone that might bend the gender limits, like a drag queen or someone else, then I wouldn't be straight. I wouldn't change from straight to something else, I just found someone different to be attracted to. Labels are something you're going to find a lot of people need, so they know how to treat you. It's shitty, but that's life. I don't like labels, but even if you want a label so other's understand you, know that it doesn't matter what label you pick, you are who you are and you can always change that label, but it doesn't change who you are."

Brian had stayed with Justin for a few minutes before heading out to have a smoke. He saw the munchers all the time, and while they had a much smoother repartee than they used to, he still didn't care for being in their presence too much. He stayed out there for a while before going up to check on Gus and JR. He had a funny feeling what was going on, but didn't want to say anything.

He was surprised to hear the speech that Gus had given his sister. That was somewhere he didn't see their conversation going, but he couldn't have been prouder of Gus, and he was so relieved that Gus was growing up during a time that he could say that. There's no way that that was true when Brian was growing up. To know that Gus, or JR, could be in a same sex relationship one day and not be attacked or ridiculed for it was… well, it was amazing. He also wished he would have had Gus's confidence when he was growing up.

He opened the door slowly before commenting. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

JR jumped like she had seen a ghost, and Gus shared a startled look with his sister a few times before looking back at Brian. He looked like he didn't know if he should be ashamed or saved.

He went to sit in the chair, letting them have the bed to themselves, "That was a great speech sonny-boy. Certainly more wise than I was at your age. I won't tell you the horror stories of growing up myself, I'm sure you'll hear them at some point in time, but what Gus said is absolutely right."

Neither of them looked like they knew what to say. "Everything okay in here?"

They both nodded, but Gus still looked worried, although it was clear that Brian agreeing with him went along way to know that he wasn't upset at what Gus said. "So why so somber? Anything you want to talk about?"

JR looked right at Gus and shook her head minutely, or at least it would have been barely noticeable, but he was Brian, and he noticed a lot about people, even if others didn't think he did. He never did like beating around the bush, may as well be as forthright as his usual self. Although maybe with a little more tact since this was his son and JR.

"In that case, I'll do the talking. Let me guess," he said to Gus, who was avoiding JR's frightened eyes, "you came up to comfort JR after having seen Justin for the first time, not realizing who he was and maybe crushing on him? Is that about right?"

He assumed he _was_ right at JR's squeak and buried her head in her teddy bear and pillow, while Gus looked completely surprised.

"What, you didn't think your old man noticed? Neither one of you are even close to old enough to hear my stories, but believe you me, I know that look anywhere, and considering I've known Justin for as long as sonny-boy here has been alive, quite literally, I know that look when it's given to Justin."

JR was sniffling, and Gus was still looking surprised, but much more relaxed. Brian looked to Gus, then at the kleenex on her nightstand, and then back at JR. It took a few times, but he suddenly got the idea. Gus jumped up to get some kleenex, hand it to JR, tapping her shoulder to let her know, and leaving his hand there for comfort.

"It's okay, princess," using his endearment for her that he rarely used in front of others went along way to calming the situation, "your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

At that she finally lifted her head up, looking so small and young, even younger than a 12 year old who's just barely started puberty can look. "Really?" she whispered.

"Really." He looked straight in her eyes, knowing that while a pre-teen wouldn't understand the depth, she would at least know that he was telling the truth. She sat up more fully, Gus leaning back, before she wiped her eyes and then looked toward Brian.

"Did you have a crush on him when you first saw him, too?"

Gus snickered at that, looking to Brian to see where this was going to go. Gus knew their story, mostly, and knew that that was a far cry from what Brian felt, or would have admitted to feeling for several years after they first met, but he couldn't explain that to JR.

"I suppose you could say I did have a crush on him when I first met him. Don't tell your moms I told you this, they'd probably be calling me an asshole and kicking me out of the house. Justin was Gus's age when I first met him, and I was 12 years older, of course I didn't know that when I first met him."

"How did you meet?"

"Well, you're too old for the full story, but suffice it to say I was leaving a party when I saw him the first time. He wasn't invited, so he couldn't go in, but all the cool kids were there, and he was just standing outside across the street, like he really wanted to be there, but couldn't."

"He wasn't cool? But he is cool, I mean, I think he's cool, and, well…" she was blushing too hard to finish that sentence, and Gus was desperately trying to keep from laughing, not at JR, but at his dad's story. He was so going to give him a hard time for this later.

"He is cool, definitely, but older kids don't always know when younger kids are cool, you know?"

She nodded, because she did know that. She was younger than other kids on her middle school campus, and the cool kids didn't think she was cool. She wasn't sure she wanted to be cool, but she knew what that was like.

"So there he was, standing across the street, the light shining in his hair, looking like a blond beacon in a see of forgettable brunettes," he was purposely looking at JR because she looked entranced with his "love story" and not at Gus who he knew was going to give him a hard time about the ridiculous way he was wording this story, "I had… dated… a lot growing up, but never someone like Justin. He was handsome, smart, funny, and not afraid of going after what he wanted."

"And he wanted… he wanted you?" JR asked carefully, not realizing the depth of that statement, or what it meant.

"Yeah dad… did he want you?"

Brian glared at Gus, not that it did any good, he was snorting and quietly giggling anyway. He looked back at JR, "ignore your brother, he's being a dork."

This caused JR to giggle, "that's because he is a dork."

"Hey!" Gus finally stopped laughing to glare at JR.

"I didn't realize what I had with Justin for a long time, too long it felt. Oh, I knew he was hot, and we got along great, most of the time, but let's just say that because of how I grew up, and believe me you don't want to hear about that, I thought that love and relationships were stupid, and that I didn't need anyone or anything but myself."

"But we all need someone. Love is great, and being in love is the most powerful thing in the world. And… well, if what Gus says is right, then love can come from anyone and you can be with anyone you want if you love each other."

"And he's absolutely right. ALthough I think you're too young to know what being in love feels like, it took me a long time to realize what being in love felt like and that it was okay to be in love."

By this time Brian was getting a bit too drained with all the emotions and tender stories, but it seemed to do the trick. Gus was relaxing and listening, pleased that his dad agreed with him. And JR was sitting up and leaning forward, just holding her bear, but in a much more open posture than she was when he first walked in.

"Well I hate to stop this love fest of feelings, but that's about my daily limit of soul searching," he said to both of them as he stood up, "you ready for our adventure today?"

Gus nodded at him as he said, "yeah, gimme a sec and I'll be right down."

"You got it, take your time."

Brian then looked to JR and opened his arms, they were closer than some of his friends thought they were, and she always liked his hugs. He may get tired of sharing feelings, but he never minded sharing with JR and Gus. She happily jumped up and into his arms. He spoke quietly, although he wasn't trying to prevent Gus from hearing, "don't worry about anything princess, we all have crushes as we grow up, it's just something we have to learn to live with. I'll gladly kick the ass of anyone who breaks your heart, but getting our hearts broken is a part of growing up. And you're too young to get your heart broken, or fall in love at the moment."

She nodded against his chest as she hugged him back. He gave the best hugs, even though no one believed her when she told them that. After the first couple of times she just stopped trying to convince people that Uncle Brian was a good person who loved very deeply, and he loved her. She was still embarrassed about her crush on his boyfriend, but she was glad he wouldn't say anything. Her friends had had crushes before, and they didn't seem to last too long. Although she felt that she would really like Justin for a long time, maybe that would change.

Brian left the two teenagers to finish whatever Gus wanted to say, and let JR compose herself. He was grinning as he came downstairs, unable to keep from smiling wider when he looked over at Justin, who was still regaling the munchers with tales of New York. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, knowing that Justin would know he'd find out later. Brian would make sure that no one knew about JR's crush, but he wouldn't mind teasing Justin about it later.

Shortly after he made his way to the living room, Gus came barreling down the stairs shouting about being ready to go. He was waiting at the door with Brian when Justin finally came over. They exchanged goodbyes, Brian exchanging later, because he never said goodbye, when Justin looked towards the stairs, "Isn't JR coming down? I barely even saw her."

"She was a little sleepy so decided to lay down for a bit."

"Is she okay? I'll go check on her, and…"

"Mom," Gus said to get Mel's attention, "she just wants to rest by herself for a little while, okay?"

"And she told you, but not us?"

"For crying out loud Mel, leave it alone. Their both kids, they weren't doing drugs, they were just talking like teens like to talk… without adults interfering."

"And what would you know about what teens talk about."

"I dated one remember?"

Which stopped whatever comment Mel was about to make, they all couldn't help but laugh at that. Mel and Linds would probably both be up checking on JR the moment Brian, Justin and Gus left, but at least with this brief conversation and knowing that Gus was talking to her, and not knowing that Brian was up there, too, they would believe whatever JR came up with.

* * *

** End notes: **This story will be finished by the end of the week, it's mostly finished, just not edited.

I know I have other stories to work on, I have not forgotten any of my WIPs, I just have way too many things that take up my time... darn real life. I can't really take a sabatical to write fanfiction, you know?

Happy birthday, Jackie! Love you, babe... hope you enjoyed what I've got so far.


End file.
